Wrong Portal
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Vi has been known for small mistakes, and in this instance, she takes the wrong portal from the institute and ends up lost in Noxus. She is, however, also an opportunist, and when she sees a familiar face, she follows it. Darius isn't too amused by the unexpected house guest, but that feeling quickly turns into a different one. (MA rating) (one-shot)


Wrong Portal

 **Yes, this is based off an rp. No, I have no shame.**

If you had tried to ask Vi why she was in Noxus, the Enforcer wouldn't have a good answer. The truth is that she walked into the wrong portal, and curiosity got the better of her. If any other Piltovian champion had walked through the wrong portal into Noxus Prime, the guards would have stopped them. However, they were understandably wary about trying to intercept a woman with giant metal fists. She was left to wander the streets, stopping and looking at every shop window.

When she stopped at the final building on the street, which turned out to be a bakery, one guard stood behind her, wondering if he should talk to the bruiser or just let her be, since she wasn't disturbing the peace. He didn't know the protocol for a woman with two huge weapons drooling over pastries. Much to the guard's relief, a couple of voices from the other side of the street caught Vi's attention.

"How about you shut your mouth and go back to your fans?" Darius sighed, not bothering to turn around and face his brother.

"C'mon! I'm just saying that you need to get out more!" Draven grinned, clapping his hand onto Darius' shoulder. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"That's none of your business."

"Y'see, that's why I was introducing you to-"

"I _don't_ need your help with that, Draven." The warrior finally turned and fixed the executioner with a glare. "You need to keep your nose out." After a few seconds of a staredown, the younger brother huffed and turned back around.

"Fine, whatever." He folded his arms behind his head and started to walk away. "Fuck me for trying to be a good brother, I guess." After watching him for a couple of seconds, Darius shook his head and started walking. With a grin on her face, Vi started to follow him. She had no way of knowing where he was going, but it was just a relief for her to see a friendly face. After about half an hour of walking, he turned and started walking towards a house, and Vi decided to strike as he was unlocking the door.

"Hey, Darius!" The enforcer clapped her hand onto her friend's shoulder, which made him jump and curse, only calming down slightly when he saw who it was.

"Why did you do that?" Darius asked, barely managing to hide his nerves. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothin' is wrong with me." Vi grinned, folding her arms. "I saw you when I was looking at a bakery, and I followed you back here." The warrior stared for a few seconds.

"How did you even _get_ here?"

"Wrong portal at the institute." Both of the champions stared at each other.

"You do know that you can be killed just for being here, right?" Vi shrugged. "Just... fine. Come inside before somebody notices you." That wasn't the reaction that she expected. Regardless, the enforcer followed Darius into the house and kicked the door shut. "It's also polite to leave your weapons at the door."

"Oh, yeah, sure." As Vi started to carefully pull her gauntlets off and lean them against the wall, Darius unconsciously stared at her exposed arms. It was rare for him to see muscular women, especially ones who has as much muscle mass as the bruiser did. As she pulled her jacket off, the warrior shook out of his thoughts and walked into his study.

Vi turned around to make a comment, but stood confused as she stared at the wall. "Darius?" Whilst adjusting the straps on her tank top, the enforcer walked over to one of the doorways and looked inside. It was a library, which was obvious from the overflowing bookshelves. A patterned couch sat in front of an empty fire, but Darius wasn't sat on it. The door next to it was closed, so she leaned into the third room.

There he was, sat at a desk covered in paper.

Vi had been in a playful mood all day since it started with a made up game by Rakan, where the two of them stole as many shoes from people as possible before they were caught. The only reason that they were caught is because the hiding place they chose was in Nidalee's favourite tree, and the cougar wasn't impressed. Instead of leaving Darius to his work, she grinned and walked over, laying fully on the warrior's desk.

"Pay attention to me."

Darius couldn't help but stare at the woman that was laid across all of his documents. None of them seemed to be damaged, and he made a decision.

"You're on my papers." Instead of getting angry, he chuckled. There was obviously no malicious intent in her eyes. "How does Caitlyn put up with such distractions?" Darius mused, gently tapping his friend's nose.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your papers were in my way." Vi grinned, reaching over and returning the nose tap. "I'm not gonna move now." Darius crossed his eyes for a few seconds to look at his nose, but chuckled again and shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'm not moving you..." The warrior leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, wary of personal space. "You are definitely quite the distraction." He said next, refusing to let his eyes wander. Vi stuck out her tongue with a smile and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're gonna have to work around me, and I'm the best kinda distraction. I'm fun." Clearly resigned to his fate, Darius tried to grip one of the papers that was under his friend's back, but it tore in half when he tugged too hard. Tossing that aside, he picked up a pen and attempted to sign a document, but couldn't quite fit his name on the line. A wave of annoyance made him break his pen in half, and he tossed it aside.

"This is a _workspace_." Darius finally huffed, standing up and lifting Vi off the desk by putting one arm under her knees, and the other under her shoulders. "Not a _bed_."

"Anythin' can be a bed when you lay on it." Vi grinned, combating her fear of falling by moving her arm under Darius' and gripping his shoulder. "I could even fall asleep in your arms if I wanted." At first, he didn't even register the comment.

"You're actually quite tall for a woman." The warrior turned away from his desk, and then stopped. "Hey, wait! Don't fall asleep!" Even with the protests, Vi smiled and gripped his shoulder tighter, resting her head on it. As her eyes closed, Darius stopped to stare. He now had the tallest and most muscular woman he knew asleep on his chest. He didn't really know what to do in this situation.

On the other hand, Vi was trying her hardest to not laugh. What she had been expecting was to end up on the floor as soon as she started pretending. It was nice knowing that he cared that much. The enforcer didn't want to move.

"What am I going to do with you?" He smiled to himself, eyes fixing on her cheek tattoo. "Vi..." Shaking his head, he walked out of his office and carefully climbed the stairs, making sure that he didn't accidentally bump his friend into anything. He opened the door and nudged the door with his foot to open it completely as he walked into the spare bedroom. After walking to the bed side he laid the Piltovian on the bed with care. It was instinctive since he grew up with Draven. He gotten used to caring someone, but it was different since his brother was gone most of the time. Standing at the bedside, he looked down at his friend, and knowing that nobody was looking, he smiled.

The temptation was too much. Vi had expected him to leave right away, so she opened one eye, but snapped it shut again when she saw Darius, even through she'd been caught. The smile faded from the warrior's face.

"You were faking?!" He demanded, kneeling down and gripping his friend's shoulders. "You were faking this whole time?!" Even through his anger, Vi started laughing and gripped his wrist to stop him from shaking her around.

"Sorry, it was too much fun!" He stopped with the shaking and started to stare. Darius felt quite exposed in that moment. He had let his guard slip because of this woman. It was even more difficult to hide the blush across his face. With one glance at the hand on his wrist, and then turned his head away.

"It's not funny." He said, using his most deadpan voice and looking back at his friend with a stern expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Vi pushed herself up and cleared her throat. "I didn't do any harm, right?" After seeing his expression, the enforcer pushed herself over and swung her legs to the floor in front of Darius, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry." The hug was not what he was expecting. He wasn't used to being in close contact. The warrior dropped his grip and let his hands fall to his sides, but didn't move any more than that. "What's up?" Vi asked, leaning back a bit so she could see her friend's expression. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Inhaling, Darius puffed his chest out to show no weakness. "I am fine!" He almost shouted. Giving in a soft laugh, Vi moved one of her hands to cup his cheek.

"You can tell me if I upset you, y'know. I can make it up to you." Darius' face flushed again, but he didn't move.

"I'm not upset." He managed to mumble. "You don't have to baby me! I am a man!" He's used to having people cower in fear when he glared at them. Vi never did that. She was so much more different.

"Hey, I'm not babyin' anyone. Just askin' if you're upset with me." She smiled softly and met his gaze. "And you don't have to try and look scary. It's not gonna work on me."

Darius started to panic slightly when he realised that his glare wasn't working and Vi was looking at him. It wasn't her usual kind of look, either. She had a strange softness in her face that he had never seen on her before. He could feel himself staring back at her with a look of awe. Until he panicked and palmed her face.

"You have something on your face." He lied, making up. An excuse to break eye contact.

 _That was close._ Darius sighed in relief silently. _If I had looked at her like that I...I_

 _I want to kiss her._

Still in silent panic, he rubbed his rough hand over Vi's face. "I think I got it." He declared, keeping his hand in one place. She blinked a few times and leaned away, staring at Darius' hand in confusion. After a few moments, she moved his hand away to look him in the face again.

"Yeah, well, you have something on yours." She replied, pressing her own palm to her friend's face. After a few more seconds of confusion, Vi laughed and met the warrior's eyes again with a look of softness, and Darius knew that he couldn't hold himself back. He closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Vi's, taking a second to appreciate how soft they were. The shove that he was expecting didn't happen. The enforcer cupped his other cheek and returned the kiss, leaning into him at the same time. The problem was Vi's strength. If she kept leaning forward, they would both end up on the floor.

"Wait, wait." Darius gripped her shoulder and pushed his friend back.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't want to be on the floor." He smiled at the soft laughter.

"Not used to me?" Vi grinned and winked, which made Darius' heart beat faster. He started to wonder how this was happening, but that train of thought was cut off as the enforcer gripped the front of his shirt. "Come here, then." He let himself get pulled forward as Vi shuffled back onto the bed. Within a few seconds, he was leaning over the enforcer as she laid down, hands on either side of her head.

"You, uh, you really want to do this?" Smiling softly, Vi placed a hand on the back of his head.

"I'm still here, right?" Still being careful to not hurt her, Darius shifted his hand so that he was resting on his forearm, and gently pressed their lips together again. He was too focused on the leg that was in an uncomfortable position to notice the hand that had slowly moved down his side. Whenever he did sleep with somebody, Darius was used to being in complete control. He was always on top, and dictated what happened.

He was definitely surprised when Vi broke the kiss to gently nip at his neck.

"You're so fuckin' slow." She laughed, pushing him up by placing a hand on his chest. Darius stood up and helped his friend to her feet, unsure of what was happening. The warrior's view was almost completely blocked out by pink hair as teeth gently pressed onto his neck again. "Let's see what everyone swoons over." Vi mumbled, untucking Darius' shirt and pulling it over his head.

"'Swoon'?" The enforcer ignored the question and ran a hand over her friend's abs.

"These are almost as impressive as mine." With a grin, Vi looked at her friend's confused expression. The grin changed to a smile, she gripped Darius' belt loops, and turned then around before shoving him onto the bed. "C'mon, let's kick it up a notch." She stepped on the heels of her boots to take them off and sat across her friend's lap.

Internally, Darius was panicking slightly because he wasn't used to this. He had a beautiful, headstrong woman sat across his lap, digging her fingers into his waist and leaving a trail of teeth marks across his neck and shoulder.

"What's up?" Vi asked, a grin in her voice. "Scared, Darius?" That question made every ounce of questioning and doubt vanish. He gripped the enforcer's wrists roughly and brought them to be level with their faces.

"I'm not scared of anything." He growled, fighting the urge to curl his lip in a snarl. Like before, he would have expected any other person to flinch or cower away, but Vi didn't even _look_ scared. She put on a shit-eating grin.

"Then why aren't you doing anything? It's like I'm trying to fuck a virgin or something." To anyone else, the glare that Darius gave would have made them run in complete fear, but for Vi, she knew that the fun was just beginning. Her smile vanished as her friend let go of her wrists, gripped the front of her shirt, and tore it open. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"It's easier." Darius grunted, tossing the ruined tank top to the floor. He only gave the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra a momentary thought.

"You didn't have to ruin my fucking shirt!" He rolled his eyes and placed a rough hand between her shoulder blades.

"You can get another one." Leaning down, he wrapped his tongue around one of Vi's nipples and started to alternate between gently biting and suckling. As soon as he started, the enforcer moaned and gripped the hair on the back of his head.

Sleeping with a new person is always a learning curve, and you learn by exploring.

What Vi learned was that when she dragged her nails across Darius' back, he bit down harder. Both of them were breathing heavily at this point; both of their chests heaving against each other. With a sharp tug on his hair, the Noxian tilted his head back, saw the enforcer's grin, and moved his hands to her hips as she kissed him deeply.

Even when they were making out, it was a power struggle. The way that their mouths moved together, the both of them were certain to have bruised lips in the morning. Neither of them wanted to give, so Darius did something else. He let go of Vi's hips and dug his fingers into her ass, teasingly pressing his bulge into her crotch as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, fuck!" Darius grinned as his friend broke the kiss to moan. "I'm not the only one getting turned on."

"I have a beautiful woman sat in my lap." He said, moving one of his hands to unbutton Vi's jeans. "Of course I'm hard." The enforcer stared for a few seconds before she laughed.

"Of all the things I get called, beautiful is not one of them." She leaned into Darius' shoulder and pressed a few kisses into his skin. "Or are you just saying that?"

"Why would I say it if I wasn't truthful?" All he got in return was a shrug. The warrior just rolled his eyes and teased the waistband of Vi's underwear, grinning at her frustrated groan. He moved his fingers a few inches into them, and then pulled them out.

"Oh, fuck off with that!" The grin vanished as he was roughly pushed onto his back. "Payback can be a bitch, Darius." He couldn't even grunt out a response before she turned herself around, sitting across his stomach.

"Wait, what-"

"Shut up." The tone in Vi's voice made the warrior shut up. She struggled a bit with the fastening on his pants, but pulled the front open, grinning as his bulge became more prominent. She pressed a finger into the top of it, looking back when she heard Darius moan. He had covered with eyes with both hands, either refusing to look, or being embarrassed to. Shrugging to herself, the enforcer turned back and unceremoniously pushing his boxers down, grinning at his erection. "Pretty big, aren't you?"

"I don't know." Shrugging, Vi slowly curled her fingers around Darius' shaft and teasingly stroked it a few times, fighting back a laugh when he cursed.

"Somebody's sensitive." He didn't respond. Still after revenge, the enforcer continued to stroke slowly, her grin growing as her friend continued to swear. "It sucks to be teased, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just do it correctly."

"Why should I do that?" The grin faded quickly. Darius sat up, gripped Vi's underarms, and lifted her up.

"You asked for it." He still gently tossed her into the bed, but pulled both her jeans and underwear off roughly.

"Wait! What are-"

"Shut up." Darius growled. "I'm in control here." Kneeling down, he pushed Vi's knees apart and pressed a finger into her clit, dragging it down and grinning as she moaned, arching her back. "You told me that I was sensitive."

"Fuck off!" The warrior ignored that and leaned down, pressed a kiss at the top of Vi's slit, smiling again as she moaned.

"You are not moving from that spot." There was nothing that Darius loved more than being in control. Pressing a finger against her entrance made the enforcer curse, but flicking his tongue over her button almost made her scream.

"Oh, fuck!" Vi moaned, using one hand to grip her friend's hair, and using the other to grip the sheets above her head. The moans continued as Darius slowly slid his middle finger into her, and the cursing continued as he gently sucked on her clit. As he curled his finger, Vi's body shook with her first orgasm of the night, her lip bleeding from where she bit down onto it.

"That didn't take long at all." The warrior smirked, lifting his head to look his friend in the eyes.

"Well, what the fuck do you expect?" Darius carefully pushed the rest of his clothes off. "Are you gonna fuck me, or what?"

"I'm in control, here." The warrior twisted his finger, which was still buried inside of her, and smiled as she cursed. He pulled it slowly out, and added a second, making Vi curse again. His other want was stroking his dick, making sure that it stayed ready.

"C'mon, Darius! Just fuck me!" She groaned, gripping his hair tighter.

"Somebody's impatient." He pumped his fingers in and out of her quicker, still grinning as Vi moaned and cursed more. Darius ignored the growing cramp in his hand as the enforcer reached the apex of her second orgasm, and pulled his hand away as her body shook again, and she let out breathy moans. "I hope that you're not too tired." Darius pushed himself up and leaned over his friend.

"Mhmm, I'm definitely not." Vi pressed a hand into the side of his head and stroked down to his cheek. "Start slowly, though."

"No problem." The warrior pressed their lips together and used his free hand to guide his erection to the enforcer's entrance. As he started to slowly slide himself in, Vi broke the kiss to moan, and pressed her lips into Darius' shoulder. When their hips pressed together, he smiled into her skin, and she groaned into his.

"Fuck, you feel good."

"So do you." He chuckled, gripping one of her wrists and holding it down above her head. The warrior started to move slowly at first, but thrust himself in quicker and deeper as they got used to each other. Skin hit skin roughly, breathing became heavier in synchronisation, and Darius started to feel as if he was going to burst. "I think I'm close."

"Fuck, so am I." Vi shifted her hands so that one was holding Darius', and the other was on his back. He moved his free hand to lift her lower back, and trusted himself even deeper, forcing himself to hold on. "Fuck! Darius, I'm-" For the third time, Vi's body shook in orgasm, and Darius let himself cum, thrusting three times before letting himself collapse onto his friends chest. The two of them laid there for a while, trying to catch their breath.

"So," Darius pushed himself up onto his elbows, instinctively tangling his fingers in pink hair. "How was that?"

"Fucking amazing." Vi laughed. "I think I need a nap now." With a chuckle, he gently pulled out and leant back on his knees.

"Let me grab a towel." Darius got up and walked to the closet, throwing a towel to his friend.

"Wanna nap with me?" Vi asked, wiping her inner thighs.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and looked back over.

"Yeah, why not?" The two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

"Fine. " The warrior tossed his towel into the basket and walked back over. "Today's been a weird day, anyway."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Vi laughed, throwing the towel in the same way and moving across the bed to make room for her friend. Darius smiled and shook his head, laying down. He never expected to see the Piltovian, much less sleep with her. He chuckled as he closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocking on the door woke Darius from a deep sleep. It was still light when he looked out of the window, so he can't have been asleep for long. Pushing himself to his elbows, he glanced around, expression softening when he saw Vi's sleeping face. The knocking came again, so he sat up and moved a blanket over the sleeping woman before searching the floor for clothes. He walked out of the room, and across the house in his underwear, yawning as he unlocked the door.

"There's my bro!" Draven laughed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm not sorry for waking you up so early, I wanna talk about the party you missed."

"What time is it?" Darius asked, stepping aside to key his brother in.

"Seven am. I know, early for a weekend, but who the fuck cares?" He didn't realise that he'd slept for quite so long.

"I don't want to hear about who you've slept with, but you're going to tell me anyway." The warrior pushed his door shut and walked towards the kitchen, Draven right behind him.

"You should have stayed at the party!" The executioner started. "I wanna get you laid, bro! Maybe the chick would pull the stick out of your ass while she's at it!" Trying his best to ignore him, Darius cracked a few eggs into a bowl.

"My sex life is none of your business." The main hope of the morning was that Vi stayed upstairs.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" Draven grinned, twirling his moustache. "Every guy needs a good fuck, y'know?"

"It's not a life requirement." Before long, the smell of french toast started to fill the house. As Draven continued to talk about women, footsteps from upstairs made Darius freeze.

"Morning." Both brothers turned to the door, where Vi was walking into the room, pulling the warrior's shirt over her stomach.

"That's my shirt." Darius smiled, turning back to what he was cooking.

"Yeah, well, you ruined mine." She grinned. Draven had finally stopped talking, and had one hand up, pointing between the two of them with an open mouth. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I live alone. If I don't, I starve." He turned around with two plates, placing one in front of each guest. "What's the plan for today, Vi?"

"I gotta get home some time. Cait is gonna kill me." Finally, Draven closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Did, uh, you two...?" He was met with two smiles.

"I can take care of my own sex life, Draven." Darius said, followed by laughter from Vi.

 **I hope that you guys like this. Its a bit...lacking in my opinion.**


End file.
